


The Adventurers, The Wanderers

by SprungSick



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /j, Adventure, Beta reading is for beta males and i am not a beta male, Gen, I just didn't want to be restrained to only minecraft items okay-, Minecraft Hardcore - Freeform, Mostly me just vibing, No respawns, Not Beta Read, Realistic Minecraft, Slightly mythical/medieval au, The dynamic duo are also creatures of chaos, They really do be vibing doe, This is honestly just a nice little adventure fic, Tommy and Tubbo are best bros, Tommy and Tubbo are very close friends, Tommy and Tubbo in the wilderness what will they do, tags will be updated as I continue, tommy and Tubbo are adventurers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprungSick/pseuds/SprungSick
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo have been traveling the continent for seven months. They ran, stole, built, searched - a life without tethers, one goal to be reached.Tommy wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Haha screw any of that noise no ew no, Like genuinely - Relationship, Please do not come to this fic thinking I'm shipping them, That's disgusting, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, platonic only
Comments: 34
Kudos: 145





	1. Do You Know What We're Going To Do Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my excuse for writing an adventure fic! I really wanted to practice writing adventure stuff, along with the Tommy and Tubbo dynamic. Enjoy! 
> 
> Just for reference - this story will mostly be centered around the main two journey-ing (-ed?-ies? idk). However, the rest of the SMP definitely plays a big role later on! We just uh,,, have to get to it-

“Tubbo, I think I messed up!” 

The branches rustled above him, a blur shooting down and into the nearest body. “Yeah, no shit you messed up! Where did you even manage to find all these things?” 

“I don’t know! I just went to that well on the border-” he grunted, digging his toes into the dirt before swinging widely- “Said a couple of things, and then everyone decided it was time to fucking party!” 

“That was literally the one thing they asked us not to do!” 

His back met a tree and he surveyed the upcoming horde. At best, they would both have to incapacitate at least twenty of the drowned corpses steadily shambling closer. 

He only had two swords. Tubbo only had a crossbow. 

“I think it’s time we left this town, huh?” 

In wordless agreement, Tubbo dropped from his vantage spot in a blur of dappled green. They ran wildly through the forest - a forest he had begun to appreciate, one with large healthy trees and unique undergrowth - until their feet met sand and eyes met rows upon rows of docked fishing boats. He scoured his mind for information, grabbed Tubbo’s wrist, and jumped into the closest vessel. 

After a rushed departure, they found themselves cutting through the sea with hands clenched on the sail lines. Tommy surveilled the coast as they traveled, searching for a landing with an unnaturally practiced eye. 

They had, after all, done this many times before. 

*** 

A part of him missed having any security in his life. As they crashed their commandeered boat into a dock and immediately stole two horses to flee, some of him cried for a place where he could settle down for more than a few days. 

Then he glanced at Tubbo - whose wild grin disappeared periodically behind his dark green cloak - and the blood-pumping high washed away all those thoughts. 

“Do you think we lost them?” Tommy called, struggling to keep his voice louder than the wind rushing by. 

“What do you mean lost? No one cared enough to chase us.” 

He tightened his arms around his horse’s neck before glancing behind him. Sure enough, the only thing he saw was the steadily disappearing outline of the fishing village they just fled. 

“Okay, so we may not be important enough to get chased,” he acquiesced. It took him a moment to shake his unruly hair out of his face. 

“We never were.” Despite the drumming hoof-beats and screeching wind, he could feel the smile in Tubbo’s voice. “Come on, I’m pretty sure there’s a village we can get to by nightfall if we keep following this road.” 

Tommy glanced up to the sky, already knowing that their impromptu sailing trip had taken up most of their day. 

A snort. “Maybe not nightfall but- you get what I mean. We won’t have to spend all night in the wilderness, which is awesome.” 

“Why not? We could just veer off the path and go exploring for a bit.” 

They could. They had before, both voluntarily and involuntarily. Almost always, the fact that they could just run into the wilderness - the fact that they had nothing tying them down or stopping them - sent shots of electricity up his spine. 

“We barely have any food left.” 

“And?” 

“Tommy, I’m way too lazy to go hunting on my own volition.” 

With a short laugh, he focused back on the neck he was currently clutching. “Point. Do you think they’ll have any rooms? Especially since we’re arriving in the middle of the night, right?” 

They continued to talk loudly as they rode. It hit him again just how free they were to do what they wanted; they could abandon civilization entirely and no one was around to stop them. All they had were the items on their backs, a far-away goal to search for, and each other. 

It all felt a bit like a dream. 

The road remained blessedly steady, the night bleeding into the horizon with a startling intensity. Around them the trees cleared up, leaving vast rolling hills and humid sea air. 

He tilted his head to the sky and cheered freely, just because he could. 

*** 

Deep, deep into the depths of the night, their horses finally slowed and town lights came into view. He admittedly felt a bit grateful - keeping both a ship and horse steady in one day had taken its physical toll. Thankfully, the town they entered kept active at night, meaning they soon stabled their steeds and stabled themselves. He fell asleep on a scratchy bed in a room that smelt of mold. 

He never felt more whole. 

Just as the dim lights lulled him into unconsciousness, he asked one thing. 

“Do you know what we’re going to do tomorrow?” 

He heard Tubbo shift in his bed, the sound echoing despite being on the other side of the room. 

“No idea.”

The darkness hid his grin as he fell asleep. 

*** 

They woke up to bright light filtering through their window. Tubbo, already awake and stretching, leveled a grin his way when he groaned awake and began preparing for the day. 

“How do I look Big Man?” 

He glanced at the other’s outfit quickly before realizing it was the same as always. A thick, lightly patterned green cloak which covered near-black adventuring clothes. His crossbow’s etched surface shielded his back, a rucksack hidden right beneath. Light white fur, despite the heat of their current location, poked out from his gloves, boots, and collar. 

Of course, a garland of enchanted leaves glittered against his unkempt hair. He doubted Tubbo ever took it off. 

“Great as always Big T. And me?” 

Their clothing wasn’t much different, the main distinction being his cloak’s shorter length and dark black color. He also had to accommodate for the thick belt wrapping tight against his middle, two swords hanging from the leather. 

Tubbo looked him up and down, settling on the bright red fabric he struggled to wrap around his waist.

“Like shit,” he replied bluntly. “Take that sash off and just wrap it around your shoulders. Yeah, like a little mini cape, right under your actual cloak - there we go, now it’s hidden from all of humanity.” 

“Fuck you,” he huffed, looking down at where the few bursts of red poked through. 

“It looks better now.” 

“I refuse to comment on that, else I ruin our friendship and you leave me stranded.” 

“I do hold that power.” With a smug grin, Tubbo opened the door to their room and began walking down the hall. “Come on, we have questions to ask and shit to buy.” 

Now, Tommy refused to call himself the lesser of the two of them. Even if Tubbo was the one to pass a couple of chunks of gold to the girl manning the inn’s desk, he obviously held the more powerful position. He called the shots, he led them around, he was the leader. 

A couple of months ago, he would have argued his point until his face turned red. Screamed until he lost his voice, denied until everyone felt exhausted. 

But that was a couple of months ago. He’s grown. 

He knew that Tubbo could handle the more diplomatic sides of their life, could navigate with ease, could lower shields with his sincere hands. He knew that he filled the gaps where Tubbo struggled - he could battle both monsters and humans, he could get them out of a town quick, he could defend them both with his life on the line. They completed each other. 

They led each other. 

So, he let Tubbo lead him through the streets of whatever the fuck they called this town. He called himself the leader and let Tubbo say the same thing in return. 

Frankly, he quite liked taking the back seat and soaking in the scenery. 

As they descended deeper into the town - Iriepratum, he read on a sign - the dirt paths abruptly turned to cobble. The architecture seemed loose, unstructured - the winding roads weaved between buildings without reason, likely as a result of old buildings being placed without any thought. He especially liked the general style. Pale, spindly buildings with the only uniform layout being an adherence to chaos; if he closed his eyes, he could imagine himself living in one of them.

They eventually made it to the city center, a large authoritative building protected by patches of wheat. With a nod to Tubbo, they walked up the steps and burst the doors open. 

“We would like to speak with the person in charge of this town’s layout,” Tubbo announced loudly. Around them, all chatter ceased. 

“That would be me,” a man replied, cautiously approaching the two. He appeared well-built and aging, his sturdy frame causing him to look inexplicably warm. In contrast, his near-black hair had been shorn professionally. 

“Ah, yes. And you are?” 

“Nari.” The man thrust out a dark hand, a sincere smile reaching his eyes. “I doubt the two of you are from here- the more I look at you, the more I sweat.”

Tubbo smiled brightly, the cheer from his grin hiding the devious look in his eye. “Yes! We are travelers - we just got here last night, actually. Oh! By the way, my name is Lawson, and this is-” 

“Lucas. We’re the two L’s,” Tommy finished, matching Tubbo’s grin. He quickly scanned the room to see the other workers slowly getting back to their own lives. 

“Ah. The two L’s, huh?” Nari laughed brightly, the edges of his eyes crinkling with the sound. “It’s a pleasure to meet the two of you. What can I do you for?” 

Tommy glanced to the side and met Tubbo’s eyes. He paused for a second, then nodded. 

“We’re here to offer you a deal,” Tubbo stated. Despite it only being a few months, the confidence in his voice had grown significantly. “In exchange for housing and food, we would like to build a structure to benefit Eeree- Eeree-” 

“Iriepratum. Apologies, he struggles a bit with words.” 

Nari looked between the two of them, the mirth in his face fading into disbelief. “Uh-” 

“We will provide all of the materials, don’t worry,” Tommy interrupted. “All we ask for in exchange is funds for temporary housing and food. It is our life’s goal to leave the towns we visit better than when we came. We promise you quality work, materials, and attitudes.” 

Of course, it was a lie. Tubbo just liked to build things - and, after one incident, they had realized it would be a great way to make a living as they traveled. 

Tubbo nodded along, interjecting before Nari could get even a word. “Yes. In fact, I already have designs for a well which doubles as a fountain - if you wouldn’t mind, we would love to begin layout and construction in an approved area.” 

A bit overwhelmed, Nari ran a hand through his hair. He studied the two of them, his eyes flitting nervously as he attempted to comprehend what just happened. He took a moment, sucked in a breath, then exhaled. 

“I- okay?” 

They cheered. Both of their smiles grew a bit more genuine. Nari relaxed. 

“Okay, the two of you convinced me,” he mused. “If you two are just asking for housing and food, I could honestly just pay out of my own pocket. Seeing as it’s something that’s a benefit to the community, I don’t think it will be a big deal.” 

Tubbo instinctively stuck out his hand before dropping it. “Wonderful! Do you mind showing us where we can build, along with any places where we are allowed to gather resources?” 

“Sure!” With a clap of his hands, Nari swept past them and motioned to follow. 

Tommy leaned in, voice low. “I think this place is going to be good.” 

“Yeah,” Tubbo agreed, a faint smile present on his face. “Yeah, this place is going to be good. Let’s hope that our - uh - methods of transportation don’t get discovered.” 

*** 

Nari showed them to a clearing on the outskirts of the town, the cobbled roads ending at their feet. From their position, they could see rolling plains stretch into the distance, only broken up by the trees dotting a nearby river. He gave them a few measurements to adhere to along with a few directions for various places. 

He pointed to a particularly large hill, his nose wrinkling in disgust. “Over there is a cave to gather resources. Do whatever with it, none of us like the damn thing. If you want to, you can even seal it up - I’m pretty sure no one would complain.” 

On that light note, he left them to their devices. Tommy idly kicked a rock. 

“So,” he started. “Do you want to get the layout all down, then start asking around?” 

Tubbo nodded. He hummed lightly as he grabbed a large sheet of paper from his rucksack. 

“I mean, we could just get some shit, do our thing, and leave. I doubt anyone here has any idea what a dark wood is, much less where to find one.” 

Tubbo objected without any real heat. “Hey! Be grateful. It isn’t every day that we find a town only a day’s travel away from the last, along with one so willing to let me build.” 

“You’re right,” Tommy groaned, scrubbing one hand over his face. “God, that last place was so bullshit. I had to do so much paperwork for you, and they weren’t even that happy. Like, how can you not be happy at that cute little shack-” 

“Hospital.” 

“-Hospital that you built? Ungrateful, that’s what they were. Maybe we should go back and burn them down.” 

He continued to ramble mindlessly, letting his chatter be the background noise Tubbo needed to work out everything he needed. The air, despite being several hours inland from the shore, tasted salty-sweet. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Tubbo finally cut in, mindlessly fiddling with his small ponytail. “We literally just barely got out of there on good terms. I don’t want to be a criminal or something.”

Tommy paused and snorted derisively. “Big T, we’ve stolen so many horses and boats that I’ve lost count.” 

“It’s six boats, Bigger T.” Tubbo bent to the ground and started tapping methodically. “Besides, we’re not like criminal criminals. We’re just small little outlaws. Adventurers who bend the rules a bit.” 

“I never would have expected this behavior from you, Lawson.” 

“And I you, Lucas.” 

Tommy scoffed, lightly shoving Tubbo in revenge. He didn’t seem all that angered from losing count, instead straightening and dusting off his hands - after, of course, readjusting the askew leaves atop his head. 

“Alright! I think it’s time to start interrogating and getting some stuff.” His bright voice nearly distracted Tommy from how little time they spent.

“We’ve barely been here for like a minute, what-” His eyes widened- “Oh, did you lose your measuring tape?”

Tubbo meekly scratched his nape. With a groan, Tommy turned back to the cobble path and brazenly ventured forward. 

“Christ, man. That’s like the third one this month-” 

“I don’t mean to, they just kind of disappear-” 

“But I don’t give a shit.” Tommy weaved onto a somewhat familiar street, vaguely recalling Nari’s instructions. “Just add it to the list. What do we need?” 

At his side, Tubbo swiftly took control of setting their path. “We need to get rations - I think I saw some bakeries, we should get some bread - a place to repair our tools, the usual rounds for cool shit, a map, and wood. My fountain is going to need a lot of wood. But like, that’s for decoration, so.” 

“Don’t you need actual water as well?” 

“Well,” Tubbo grinned impishly, hurriedly tugging an item out of his bag. “I do have this.” 

He stared at the blue crystal held in Tubbo’s hands, watching as its insides swirled and shifted in infinite waves. Enchantments practically bled from it, its surface covered in runes - every time Tubbo moved even slightly, the light caught onto a different symbol. 

Tommy damn near slapped it out of his hands. 

“Are you fucking serious? You’re seriously going to use that on a fucking fountain?” From the way several heads whipped up, he guessed that his voice left him louder than expected. 

Tubbo shrugged infuriatingly. “What else am I going to do with it? Hoard it?” 

“Yes!” 

“Well, I don’t want to. So I’m not.” 

Tommy sighed, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. In front of him, he noticed the road widen in accordance with the stark shift to storefronts. With the larger road came more people, the crowds all huddled under bright strings of cloth which stretched from roof to roof. If he focused on them, he could see near-illegible scrawls printed on them. 

He zeroed in on a nearby woman, her clothing just as out of place as theirs. A quick nudge to Tubbo revealed that he had also noticed. 

With a deep breath, he advanced. 

“Hello!” They exclaimed in unison. The lady took a surprised step back, eyes widening and gloved hands shooting up. 

“Sorry for startling you,” Tommy cut in quickly. “We can be a bit much, sorry. But that’s besides the- uh- what I mean to ask is- are you a traveler? Or a visitor?” 

“I, uh, I am,” She responded nervously, rich voice holding more uncertainty than he had ever felt. 

“That’s wonderful! We are too, actually. The two L’s, we’ve been called - don’t ask us how we got that name though, it’s a long story.” 

The lady’s shoulders bunched in, bending her thick armor awkwardly. “That’s, uh, that’s nice.” 

“Anyways,” Tommy added. “We were wondering if you’ve ever heard of the dark woods? We’re on a quest to find one - right now, we only have a few dead ends and failures to our name.” 

The woman nodded, her hand reaching up to scratch at her temple. “A dark woods? I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never been there. Are you sure it’s on this continent?” 

“Positive,” Tubbo affirmed. 

“Right, well - I’m sorry. I can’t be of much help. You might need to use a tracking star or something.” 

“Maybe.”

“Alright, we’re so sorry to bother you,” Tubbo cut in. “Thank you for your time!” 

They wandered away, sparing her from having to end the conversation. As they walked, they noticed a wizened person whose buzzed hair held patternings eerily similar to ancient letters. 

With a short nod, they approached. 

Thus began the cycle anew. 

*** 

They continued to repeat their actions until their voices cracked with overuse - they scanned their surroundings, found a person to question, trapped them in conversation, and left. By person five they reverted back to their more humorous tactics; the looks on people’s faces when they spoke in unison may not be the most productive, but it kept them going. By person twenty, they grew weary of even that. 

At least they got all they needed. 

Tubbo was the first to cross something off their list. He quickly found stalls filled with lasting foods, his bartering skills thrown into use. Tommy had to step in at that point. Tubbo may be good at conflict resolution, but he didn’t trust himself enough to push the deal as far as it could. 

A few jewels lighter and high noon light heating their faces, they set off again. 

Next came Tubbo’s measuring tape and map of the area, both of which they found in a cramped corner store close to being defunct. The kid tried to sell them a second, more intricate map of the continent, but one quick flash of the maps they already carried shut him up quick. Tommy nearly bought a second-hand shawm at the last second. 

Tubbo slapped his hand away and led them back outside. At that point, they were both running a bit ragged. 

They finished their day at the town’s blacksmith, getting their items repaired in a haze of heat and boredom. By the time they were done, the sun hung low enough to give them an excuse to turn in early. Neither of them mentioned how the other slightly hobbled on their feet. 

With a pleasant surprise at the inn, they retired to their now free room with full bowls of food. Neither of them spoke much, content to just exist in the other’s presence. 

“Do you know what we’re going to do tomorrow?” Tommy asked into the darkness, already knowing the answer. 

“No idea.” 

He fell asleep gently that night, just like he always did. 

*** 

Neither of them mentioned how, in the evening, they froze at the sight of pink hair. How they nearly bolted at what they thought was a familiar figure. 

Neither of them mentioned their twin sighs of relief when the person turned to reveal a distinctly feminine face. 

They refused to mention it. 

Instead, Tommy let go of his sheaths and Tubbo brought his hand back from reaching over his shoulder. They walked away slowly, calmly. 

Neither of them mentioned the yearning that came with the sight. 

*** 

Strangely enough, he woke up before Tubbo. When he tried to shake Tubbo awake, all he got in response was a groan. 

“Up and at ‘em, bitch!” He crowed, easily avoiding the pillow thrown at his face. 

Tubbo mumbled quietly, voice still heavy with sleep. “Just let me sleep in for today. We have nothing to do anyway, right?” 

“I mean, yeah.” Tommy moved back to his bed, sitting down and messing with his hair. “Bad night?” 

“The worst. Couldn’t settle down for the life of me.” 

Tommy hummed sympathetically. He watched as his friend burrowed deeper into his sheets, exhaustion closing his squinted eyes completely. 

“Would you like your flower crown?” 

Tubbo murmured appreciatively. “Yes, yes please.” 

He grabbed the garland from its position on the nightstand, settling the ringlet of leaves onto their owner’s head - despite his jabs, the item suited him perfectly. Tubbo immediately relaxed. He didn’t question the logistics - he knew the branches must poke uncomfortably, but nothing worked around Tubbo anyway. It would be better to not think about it. 

With Tubbo quickly falling back to sleep, Tommy turned to the door. He could probably help the inn’s keepers with breakfast - something mindless to pass the time. Just as he grabbed the doorknob, Tubbo spoke. 

“Don’t go outside,” he pleaded sleepily. “Just- just stay in the inn and wait for me to wake up. Don’t want you- don’t want you getting into trouble.”

“I didn’t even think of it. Go to sleep, Big T, I’ll be right inside the building.” 

As Tubbo burrowed even deeper into his bundle, Tommy opened the door. He went downstairs with a soft smile on his face. 

*** 

Once Tubbo came downstairs and finished eating an only somewhat overcooked plate of eggs, they went off into the streets of Iriepratum. Despite requiring wood for the future, Tubbo waved him off easily. 

“I need stone more than wood,” he said distractedly, eyeing a thick book on sale. “Although, we might need to find a good enchanter first. It can’t help to be prepared in case we fuck up this place.” 

They eventually made it to their building grounds - Tubbo immediately went to work, the proper tools facilitating a gleam in his eye that Tommy felt hesitant to bother. Instead, he searched his strewn about blueprints for what cuts of stone he should make. 

Another day, another excuse to fill his life with useless, inconsequential tasks. 

He loved it so much he couldn’t begin to describe it. 

He could be traveling the world, searching desperately for what he needed. He could be running from city to city, grabbing only what he needed and perpetually sprinting towards his end goal. He could wear himself out, run himself dry.

Instead, he waved goodbye to a focused Tubbo and set a leisure pace for the cave. He let the weightless chest in his hand swing from side to side, his pick following the movement. He enjoyed the sun, enjoyed the grass, enjoyed his life. 

In spite of the past looming over his shoulder, he grinned. 

His attention quickly turned to the cave. 

A jagged mouth opened into a large, echoing space - the ceiling seemed so high that his torchlight barely scraped it. The shadowy expanse immediately set him on edge, focus pooling into his hearing as he strained to register any sounds. Blessedly, he noticed nothing. 

With a sigh he scoped out the borders, lighting up everything he could to ensure his safety. Then came the monotonous task of mining out the stone, the work alleviated by the wonderful item he had found in the bowels of an old town. He worked efficiently - he hummed to lighten the silence, but didn't do much else. 

Just as he picked up his chest to leave, he heard rushed scuttling by his side. Without hesitation he drew his sword, instinct taking over his hands as his eyes searched the area. There, just at one of the branching tunnels, was- 

Oh. 

He immediately exited the cave, sprinting the short distance between him and Tubbo; when Tubbo noticed him, he motioned for him to follow and ran straight back. Just as Tubbo caught his breath, he pointed to the creature.

“It’s Fundy,” Tubbo exclaimed unwittingly, the words sending them both into a heavy pause. 

“Yeah, it’s Fundy,” Tommy agreed. 

Somehow, in the cave, there was a fox. A healthy, unafraid fox with eyes that held too much intelligence for a wild animal. When it noticed them not running, it took a few measured steps forward. 

“How did it even get here?” Tubbo wondered. “We’re nowhere near a spruce forest - plus, it’s way too hot for one to have just lost its way.” 

Tommy nodded in agreement, watching as the fox moved another few paces. “Maybe it escaped from a fur-trapper? Or someone that likes exotic pets.” 

Suddenly, it sprinted forward, weaving into the space between their legs and brushing past. It paused at the cave entrance and looked back. 

In a gesture that looked entirely too human to be comforting, the fox nodded at them to follow. 

“Well,” Tubbo spoke, voice slightly breathless. “What do we do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for getting through this first chapter! I know that it was pretty fluffy and a lot of setup, but I just needed it okay-
> 
> God the Tommy/Tubbo conflict arc happening right now is genuinely painful so they get to be bros that adventure aight-
> 
> Also, titles are bullshit and no autocorrect, I did not mean Turbo, shut up. Also also, I'm not super happy with this chapter despite knowing I haven't super attempted something like this before. So rip. But yeah, have fun with this shit, we'll see where it goes,,,


	2. Do You Know How To Trust A Stranger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In regards to the fox, they had several options to choose from - ignore, destroy, or follow. 
> 
> They chose the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Suicide (Very very very light, used in the context of what someone wouldn't let them do)
> 
> Heehoo welcome back to Tommy and Tubbo being dumbasses together-

Tommy glanced at Tubbo, the edges of his cloak turning into fodder for his energy-fueled hands. He opened his mouth before promptly closing it. Tubbo imitated him, his lips parting and closing as apprehension covered his face. 

At their silence, the fox turned and shrieked a high series of sounds. He was pretty sure foxes didn’t normally do that. 

“I think it wants us to follow it,” Tommy said at last. The fox bobbed its head. 

Tubbo hummed nervously, shifting from side to side. “Yeah, but I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I don’t- I don’t trust it - maybe we can ignore it and it will go away?” 

Tommy forcefully made his eyes wander the cavern walls, consciously making his posture unaware. He began to whistle - Tubbo quickly caught on, his own sung notes echoing against stone. The fox looked unimpressed. 

“It’s- it’s not leaving Big T.” 

“I- I know,” Tubbo stage-whispered. “Maybe it can understand us. Can foxes learn human language? Is that a thing?” 

His sword’s sheath felt smooth under his fingers. “I don’t think normal foxes can. But- but shifters…” 

He cut himself off. When Tubbo met his eyes, a pensive quiet filled the air where words should have been. 

“Ah, fuck it. If you’re a shifter, turn human so we can actually fucking talk.” 

Tubbo reared back, his eyes filling with panic. “That’s so rude! If they’re actually a shifter, we shouldn’t force them into anything-” 

The fox screeched in response, large tail swishing as it stamped the ground. It gave them a meaningful look, stomped twice, and turned again.

“Maybe we should follow it. See what it wants,” Tommy finally relented. Tubbo whirled around to face him, eyes widening momentarily before settling into a generally incredulous expression. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? What if it’s dangerous?”

“You’ve got me to protect you!” With a flourish, Tommy gestured to his twin blades. “Besides, what’s a bit of danger? We’ve fought so much worse than a suspicious ass fox!” 

Tubbo didn’t point out what they both knew - that he had exchanged weight and power for the ability to dual-wield, and that the bravado in his tone couldn’t be faker if he tried. Instead, he released a long-suffering sigh and turned to the orange creature. 

“Okay. Let’s see what it wants. But if I feel like there’s anything shady going on, we’re running,” Tubbo warned. All Tommy did was nod, a weight pressing against his shoulders as he took a cautious step forward. They both hovered over their weapons. 

At least the fox seemed rather pleased. 

A smooth pivot from the fox sent them on their unplanned journey, the suddenness leaving Tommy scrambling and with the inexplicable feeling of being bare. The fox appeared unbothered - instead, it simply bounded across the plains at a decent pace, its path heading straight towards the distant river. Its bright fur meant he never lost sight of it, even when it disappeared under the long, cloying grass. If he stumbled because of it, Tubbo would never tell. 

“Did they just want us to come to the river?” Tubbo asked, a hand shielding his face as they finally reached the river’s edge. It babbled innocuously, the winding stream rolling over smooth rocks and stones. 

The fox looked at them once before diving straight into the water. 

“Wait-” 

“What the fuck-” 

Unhurried, the fox sunk into the river until it was fully submerged. Tommy would have jumped in after it had Tubbo not immediately pressed a hand against his chest. 

“Look,” Tubbo said in lieu of an answer. “Look at it! Look at what it’s doing.” 

Tommy looked. 

Holy shit. 

Right in front of him, the fox seemed to change. Its fur - although already dense and fluffy - twisted in tandem with the running water, growing past what could be explained as a shift in perspective. The bright orange lost its luster, melting into a dull aquamarine. Its very form seemed to unfocus - as if it were turning into water itself. 

What they previously assumed to be a fox burst through the river in a rush of droplets and noise. 

“What the fuck.” 

“Are- are you Fundy’s mom?” Tubbo asked, looking unsure as to what he even said. The creature in front of them merely gurgled. 

It truly looked like a deity, one of shifting tides and river spray. Its body - which, only a few moments ago, had been a fucking fox - refused to look like anything they had seen before, instead taking the form of an indistinct blob with hundreds of staring eyes. A few blinked at them, water spraying with the movement. 

Tommy realized he should be feeling life-ending terror. Tommy also realized that all he felt was fascinated wonder. 

“What are you? Are you- are you actually like what Tubbo said - are you Fundy’s mom? Like the whole fox and water shit?” His hand fell limply to his side, any thoughts of attack long forgotten. 

The creature warbled, blinked a few times, and shifted. The water melted away before reforming into the visage of a familiar fox. After a few moments, it shook side to side and returned to its previous form. 

“I- I know what it is,” Tubbo whispered, face open and awed. “I’ve heard about them. They’re animals blessed by nature itself. I think they did something really heroic - I don’t know, something cool - and as a reward, they were granted preservation instead of decomposition when they died.”

The creature shook up and down, as if to nod. It looked infinite, magical, powerful.

Tommy glanced between the two. “So, this is what- an immortal water fox? Did it like, die in a river or some shit?” 

“Probably. Maybe even this one.” 

“That’s a stupid way to die,” Tommy snorted. The creature destabilized again. 

When it reformed, it took the shape of a large middle finger. 

“Oh.” 

The two burst into laughter, the wonder of the moment vanishing alongside any ounce of deference. Tommy wiped at the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. When he looked up again, his grin nearly split his face. 

“Alright, you bastard fucking water fox-” he barely contained a laugh when the choice finger returned- “Can you speak? Or are we stuck playing charades with some special spirit liquid?” 

“Why’d you have to say ‘special spirit liquid’, that sounds so gross-” 

The creature formed into an open palm, asking them to stop. The babblings of the river seemed louder, the sounds echoing until it was all he could hear- 

“Kind of,” a thousand voices murmured in his ear. “It took a while to get used to both being in this body and talking like a human, but I can.” 

He vaguely realized that he had fallen backward. Mind blank, he turned to Tubbo. 

“What, you don’t like my voice? That’s so mean! I spent a lot of time gathering my energy so I could speak,” The voices quipped. 

Tubbo, eyes wider than he had ever seen, just shrugged. Tommy took that as a signal to continue. 

“Are you, uh, what are you?” By his side, Tubbo hissed to signal him to stop. Indecisive bastard.

Thankfully, the voices only giggled - were he any less panicked, he would have enjoyed the sound. “Exactly what your friend said. I’m pretty sure I was a fox that died way upstream from here - I don’t know really. A thousand other dead things in your ear really messes with your head.” 

Tommy blinked. 

“Do you have a name?” Tubbo asked. The creature shook from side to side. 

“Blackcurrant,” Tommy muttered under his breath. “Your name will be Blackcurrant.” 

“It can’t be Blackcurrant, you already named that slug Blackcurrant and that moth Clementine-” 

“That was ages ago Big T, the slug is probably fucking dead-” 

“Blackcurrant,” The creature mused. “I like it! It’s cute. I like cute things.” 

“Blackcurrant,” Tommy finished triumphantly, a smug grin growing on his face. Tubbo raked a hand through his hair. 

“Okay, Blackcurrant,” With just a look, Tubbo dispersed the light air. “Why did you bring us here? Why did you show yourself?” 

Blackcurrant, despite being only water, looked slightly troubled. They twisted against themselves, breaking any form they took after just a second. If they were human, Tommy imagined that they would be wringing their hands. 

Softly, they spoke. “I died in this river. I died a long time ago. Don’t get me wrong, I like this river a lot - the towns it passes by are all very nice, and the fishers taught me how to speak. That’s not even talking about the scenery! But, well- I just-” 

“Yeah?” Tubbo prompted gently. Suspended in the air, Blackcurrant had taken a pitiful, quivering little form. 

“I’m bored!” They finally burst, expanding in a mess of excitable energy. 

Tommy blinked. He looked to Tubbo. He blinked again. 

“What?” 

“I heard the two of you were making a fountain in my favorite town so I had to take a look,” Blackcurrant continued, vibrating so hard that they completely ignored the duo’s gaping stares. “Just when I got close, I saw you take out that endless sea crystal! And you must be adventurers, right? Right?”

“How did you even hear us, we weren’t close at all-” 

Blackcurrant swelled into a wave before retracting back. For a moment, all he could see was an excitable puppy. 

“We are,” Tubbo replied slowly, taking out the crystal. Blackcurrant immediately lurched towards it, fascinated by the very sight. 

“I just- you have to know what you can do with that, right? As adventurers. You have to know!” 

“Know what?” 

“That you can transfer me into it!” Blackcurrant twirled energetically, their iridescent blues melding beautifully with the rich green planes. “If you take some of my water into the crystal, I can live in it permanently! And then- and then-” 

They lowered their voice, their warblings barely louder than the breeze. “I can live in the fountain you’re going to build. In my favorite town. Oh, it would be so fun!” 

As Blackcurrant danced around themselves - swirling in a tidepool of energy and light - Tommy looked into Tubbo’s eyes. He saw the same consideration on his own face mirrored back at him. 

He turned to the bastard water fox now asking them a favor - the same fox which had thrown them a middle finger, who had taken their name in stride, who bubbled and rearranged tirelessly while they reeled at their very existence. With one last nod to Tubbo, he spoke. 

“If we transfer you into the crystal, we can take you on our travels, right?” 

Blackcurrant paused, their only movement becoming the water keeping them afloat. 

“You said you’re bored, right?” Tommy continued, slightly nervous. “Well, we can take you with us. We’ll be exploring everywhere, running around everywhere, visiting new places - not boring stuff. That’s what you wanted, right?” 

Blackcurrant responded softly, awed. “I didn’t even think of that.” 

“Well the offer’s on the table,” Tubbo cut in. “You get to have fun, we get another friend. I don’t see any downside.” 

“And the fountain?” 

“We’ll figure something out. We always do.” 

Finally, Blackcurrant nodded. Tubbo slowly, carefully, brought the crystal to the river’s water. 

With a joyous cheer, Blackcurrant funneled into Tubbo’s hands in a brilliant display of water. Streams burst from the river, strands flowing and ebbing so quickly he barely caught it - all he could see was the sunlight refracting in a mosaic of hues. Soon all of the water stilled, leaving only a buzzing crystal and a peaceful river. 

Blackcurrant emerged from the swirling depths, fresh air hitting them once again. 

They took the form of a healthy, unafraid fox. 

*** 

By the time they made it back to their building site, part of the shock had worn off. The sight of an iridescent fox bounding cheerily by their side felt more normal than new - a part of him felt grateful for the acclimation, the other part balked. Tubbo, at least, seemed excited to have a companion. 

Blackcurrant lagged slightly, the thread attaching them to their crystal shimmering dangerously; he wasn’t entirely sure why, seeing as they were currently standing still. 

Tubbo, of course, took the initiative. “Hey Blackcurrant, you good?” 

“Not really-” The distorted voices jarred him into attention- “Speaking ju- jus-t ta-kes a lot-lo ou t of me. I- h- ave to- to use a s- yn th e- s-is- of- ma- man- y-” 

“Okay, okay,” Tubbo soothed quietly, an undercurrent of panic well hidden. “You can just turn in for the day, yeah? And you don’t have to speak all the time. You can just vibe with us.” 

“Yeah, vibe,” Tommy echoed. Blackcurrant destabilized slightly. 

“O- o k a- y-” 

Blackcurrant shimmered before disappearing completely, leaving Tommy and Tubbo alone with their plans. Tommy looked once at Tubbo, once at the markers dotting the ground, and once at the crystal in his hands. 

“Today is fucked,” Tommy said bluntly. 

Tubbo erupted into laughter. 

“I did not expect today to go that way, that’s for sure.” Tubbo took a few deep breaths to compose himself. “I thought we would just work on my fountain, not-not get a water fox-” 

“A half-dead, half-alive water fox,” Tommy interjected. 

“Yes, a half-dead, half-alive water fox - how does that even work?” 

With a grin, Tommy slung an arm over Tubbo’s shoulders. “The fuck if I know. I’m still confused on how they looked so real when we first encountered them.” 

“Yeah, what’s up with that?” 

The two lapsed into comfortable silence, the grass on their legs itching as they watched over their unfinished build. The late afternoon sun cradled them in their rest. 

“Well-” Tubbo broke the silence, standing up and dusting his hands- “Let’s get to work. I still need to finish up some stuff before I can call it a day.” 

“I’ll grab the stone I gathered from the cave then. Even if we don’t use it today, it would be really fucking annoying to have done all that work only for it to be lost.” 

Tubbo glanced at him, stare indiscernible. “I’ll go with you.” 

Tommy grinned, warmth filling his chest. “Of course.” 

*** 

Tommy had to pull Tubbo away from his maps that evening, coaxing him to go to sleep with the promise of another day. Although he wouldn’t say so out loud, his words were meant for both of them - after returning to the inn with only the bare minimum done, he couldn’t get himself to finally rest. 

Tubbo put away his marked-up papers and distinguished his light. A part of him yearned to look at the maps again, to prepare their next route until the sun shined again, yet he let his new blindness coak him away from the thought. 

On their nightstand, their chunk of constantly swirling blue glowed softly in the dark. 

Just as he settled into his sheets and opened his mouth, Tubbo spoke up. “We didn’t do a lot today.” 

“I mean, we kind of got pretty far off track Big T.” 

He heard discontented rustling in the din, the sound not at all surprising. “I know,” Tubbo objected. “I just feel like we didn’t do enough. We didn’t go shopping, didn’t trade, didn’t even get as far as I wanted on the build. I don’t know, I just think we could have done more-” 

Tubbo cut himself off. For a moment, he focused on the noises coming from the first floor, focused on what lives people must have lived to even bring them to this place. 

“Big T,” He whispered lightly, the sound more a scream in the quiet. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re on about. We had no plans for today, didn’t we? And without any plans, we don’t have-” 

“-anything that we had to do,” Tubbo recited. He relaxed at the way the words sounded lighter, calmer. 

“Exactly Big T. Don’t stress about it.” 

They both knew the flaws in their logic - they knew it from day one. Many times, they disregarded the comforting words entirely and pulled themselves into a world with responsibilities, structure, ties. To follow it completely would leave them in a world of delusion. 

Tonight, he focused on it, regardless of its holes. He focused on the first time he ever said it. He focused on the intent and slowed his breathing. 

On the other side of the room, he heard Tubbo do the same. The air smelt a bit like river streams and ocean spray.

“Do you know what we’re going to do tomorrow?” He asked at last, the words a comforting routine. 

“No idea,” came the soft response. He felt his breath slow even more as rest overtook him. 

*** 

“We are going to finish this fountain!” 

Tommy reared back, turning quickly to see the fire in his friend’s eyes. He nearly dropped the stone in his hands, Blackcurrant shuddering away as he fumbled - thankfully, they avoided drenching him by stumbling away, not through. 

The walk to the worksite had been, to put it simply, eventful. 

“Big T, it has been exactly three days since we started on it,” Tommy replied slowly. Tubbo simply banged his head against an invisible wall. 

“We are going to finish it today,” He repeated, conviction lacing every word. 

“Big Man, we don’t even know how we’re going to get water-” 

“We. Are. Going. To. Finish. It. Today!” 

Tubbo began prancing around the site, jumping over the stone foundations with manic energy. He seemed intent on basking in his own insanity and letting energy possess him; Tommy remembered the many instances of this exact situation, yet all of them had occurred in the depths of the wilderness. 

He turned to a very confused Blackcurrant, whispering. “Don’t worry about it Big C, he does this occasionally.” 

Blackcurrant swelled into a mass of tendrils before quickly reverting. They had taken to not speaking at all today, their unclear images the only thing clueing the duo into their predicament. 

“Why don’t you try turning into a bee? Tubbo likes bees.” In the distance, Tubbo tripped over his measurement tape and fell. Blackcurrant nodded slightly before shifting. 

A large bee oozing strands of water hurriedly chased after a now spinning Tubbo. He grinned and crossed his arms, waiting. 

One moment. Two. 

“Bee! Holy shit Tommy, they’re a bee!” 

With a laugh, he rushed over to where Tubbo had frozen, Blackcurrant flying circles around his amazed face. He lifted his palms up to the sky, following their movements with awe. 

“Tommy, I love them,” He whispered reverently. Tommy snickered and crouched comfortably in the grass. 

“Do you love them more than me?” 

“Yes.” 

Tommy gasped in offense, dropping the blades he had plucked to awkwardly hobble into a turn. “What the fuck? Is that seriously how you’re going to treat me?” 

“You have to realize that this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Tubbo responded. He didn’t even bother to meet Tommy’s eyes, instead too enamored with catching droplets in his hands. 

“What am I-” He threw himself back, landing flat on his spine to stare at the sky- “Some measly leftovers? I thought that I was the best thing that ever happened to you!” 

“You’re like, a distant third.” 

Tommy shouted in outrage, the sparse clouds overhead an unfitting scene for the fury he wanted to convey. He propped himself on his elbows - prepared to release the verbal lashing of the century - before pausing. 

Tubbo looked wonderfully, wonderfully peaceful. 

Blackcurrant had shifted their color slightly, their transparent body now glistening a light turquoise to better match Tubbo’s forest green. Drops of liquid light flecked against his hair and leaves, the yellow casting bright and pale; in a sense, he appeared almost haloed in the late-morning sun. Yet his smile - a gift in its own right - remained the most important thing of all. 

Quirked slightly up, softened at the edges. Ever so slightly washed out at a distance. 

Peaceful. 

Tommy let the grass settle him into a new home and felt the moment stretch. 

In the corner of his eye, he noticed a figure speeding down the path. 

“Um, are you two Lucas and Lawson?” A feminine voice called, startling them out of their calm. “Nari sent me- we have a bit of a situation concerning the two of you.” 

Tommy quickly stood at attention and Tubbo did the same, Blackcurrant disappearing in a spray of mist. In front of them was a tall woman, her features startlingly similar to Nari’s and elaborate robes shorn for easy movement. She held herself confidently - stance wide and shoulders back - yet the slight squint in her eyes showed only polite concern. With a cross of her arms, she cleared her throat. 

Tubbo took a step forward, stumbling to a more acceptable distance for social interaction. “That’s us - the two L’s, at your service. And you are?” 

“Not important,” She replied shortly, before softening her tone. “There are a couple of people in the main building asking for you. Nari told me the two of you would be here.” 

Tommy froze. The bright atmosphere vanished. 

“Why are they asking for us?” He kept his tone deliberate and slow, just the way Tubbo taught him how to. The woman shrugged her shoulders, slightly bobbing her head. 

“I’m not sure. They just seemed to be searching for you.” 

No mention of their criminal past. Panic spiked even sharper in his chest, the emotion cutting off feeling in his extremities. He locked eyes with Tubbo. 

“Did they ask for us by our names or just descriptions?” Tubbo asked softly, keeping his eyes on Tommy. In turn, Tommy felt half-baked plans race through his mind, exploring the branching possibilities as Tubbo continued to control the present. 

“They were asking for two people who fit your description - short with brown hair, tall with blonde hair, travelers, slightly mischievous. They avoided mentioning anything about clothing, equipment, or past, so we could only guess it was you two.” 

Fuck. Tubbo nodded indiscernibly, a silent conversation taking place in the few seconds they stood frozen. With one last grave look, Tubbo grabbed the attention of the woman as Tommy began making preparations. 

“Did they react at all when somebody said our names? Did anyone even tell them?” 

The woman tilted her head, curly hair falling a fraction to the side. “Nari did give them your names. They didn’t say anything though, they just looked a bit confused.” 

That narrowed it down to people who didn’t know their aliases. Seeing as they only managed to give those names to people either neutral or safe to them - well. 

These people were there to hunt them down. 

Plan of action now solidly in place, he quickened his pace in taking stock of their items and surroundings. He could only imagine one route out - going into the city or doing their usual steal-a-horse-and-run would likely give them more unwanted attention. In his mind, he recalled Tubbo’s maps from the night before. 

Tubbo used his pacing as an opportunity and pushed his blueprint into the woman’s hands. “If you don’t mind, I need you to bring this to Nari. It’s the design for the fountain we were going to make, so if he wants to continue what we started - well, he can.” 

“Are-are you okay?” She questioned, fingers instinctively tightening over the parchment. “Are- if these people are a danger to the two of you, we promise to do everything in our power to make sure you won’t be harmed.” 

Tommy snorted bitterly, efficiently scooping up any salvageable items. Tubbo merely shook his head. 

“We can’t stay,” He replied seriously, eyes dark and shoulders hunched. “I’m sorry that we can’t say much more than that. Please, I urge you to head back and leave us to our devices.” 

“Will you two be okay?” 

“We always are.” 

At Tubbo’s assuring grin, the woman finally turned and disappeared into the distant crowds. As soon as she was out of sight, it faded with a swipe at his face. 

“Fuck,” He murmured simply, Blackcurrant finally reappearing from the crystal in his pocket. 

“Shit,” Tommy agreed. “So are we getting the fuck out, or?” 

Tubbo nodded grimly, slinging his crossbow into position and notching a magically lit arrow. Just as he aimed, two figures turned onto their road and caught sight of their tense forms. 

In their hands, a large pole. On it, a banner. 

Their foundations set ablaze and they ran for the hills. 

*** 

“Shit, Tubbo, where do we go?” 

Tubbo panted by his side as they sprinted wildly, his gait swaying to accommodate for the crossbow in his hands. He mentally cursed their position - the plains made them easy to spot, especially with the bright day illuminating their figures.

“I don’t know!” Tubbo gasped, his cloak snapping behind him. “There are a few towns upstream, but they found us before we could get a decent head start. They’re days off- we have no chance-” 

Tommy cut him off with a nod, furiously scanning for any advantage. In his peripheral, their aggressors raced after them. 

“Tommy I can’t think straight- please, take the lead, I don’t know what to do-” 

He refused to mention that he felt exactly the same. They made sure to never aggravate anyone in the plains specifically for this reason - no environmental upper hands. All they could do was run and pray. 

If he was going to pray, he would be praying to himself. Tubbo trusted in him. Tubbo believed that he could get them to safety with their lives intact. 

Immediately, his mind sharpened. 

Practice churned in his skull, melting into the panic to wash him with a familiar calm. He steadily continued his pace - occasionally dodging an arrow when necessary - as he raced through all of their past memories with Iriepratum. He winced at the recollection, the reminiscing reminding him of just how comfortable this town had made him feel. With a sharp step, he pushed the pain away. 

Suddenly, a thought. 

“They want us alive, right? They won’t use lethal force on us and they won’t let us kill ourselves, right?” He shouted over the wind. Tubbo nodded jerkily. 

He grabbed Tubbo’s wrist and turned on his heel. With burning lungs and aching legs, he raced into his mine. 

“What is your plan? We have only one way out-” Tommy interrupted him with a hand, mindful of the way their footsteps compounded. 

With a shaking finger, he thrust Tubbo’s attention to the entrance support. “I need you to shoot at it when I say so, okay?” 

Tubbo stared at him frantically, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Nonetheless, he readied his crossbow. 

The cave wall felt cold underneath his fingers. He kept his eyes trained on the entrance. 

In the distance, he spotted the two figures. 

“Now!” He called out, and watched the wooden beams dissolve into flames. 

Their world shook. 

He thoughtlessly grabbed onto Tubbo as the ground screamed, ceiling shaking with unparalleled ferocity - all he could hear was the deep groan of shifting rock, screeching so loud it blocked out any other sound. All he could do was keep his firm grip and brace, waiting for the terrifying reality to cease. 

When he opened his eyes, their only entrance consisted of a pile of rubble. 

“You trapped us,” Tubbo whispered, shocked. “Why did you trap us Tommy, we’re going to fucking die, why did you do this-” 

Tommy frantically detached himself, hands raising and steps reverberating in the space. “I get that, I get that it looks bad, but- do you trust me?” 

Despite the anger in his eyes - for a moment, his clenched fists caused Tommy to brace - Tubbo nodded. 

“Blackcurrant-” They jolted to attention, slipping into the form of a fox- “I need you to show us how you got into this cave the first time.” 

Blackcurrant nodded in tandem with Tubbo’s gaping stare. 

“Are you kidding me, Tommy? Did you place our lives on the line on the chance that we would not only get out of the blockade alive - but that Blackcurrant somehow came to us in a way which we can replicate? Are you- I can’t-” 

Tommy grabbed a nearby torch, shuddering. “I didn’t have another option, Big T.” 

Tubbo paused. He looked away, ran a shaky hand through his hair, and sighed. 

“Okay,” He said finally, “Okay. Lead the way. I- I trust you. I trust you.” 

With a gentle nudge to Tubbo’s shoulder, he motioned for Blackcurrant to lead. As they cautiously walked through the smaller tunnel, he disregarded the already stale air - his grasp on any sort of calm was already strained thin. 

Blackcurrant took the form of a fox as they led, their transparent form bouncing off the tunnel walls in calming patterns. He had to hunch down at certain points to continue - Tubbo, the bastard, just managed to graze the ceiling of their cramped path. 

They hit a dead end. 

“Fuck,” He murmured under his breath, his heart racing faster than his thoughts. He led Tubbo astray, he was such a shit friend- 

Blackcurrant swelled in size before shrinking sharply. They looked to him, expectant, before repeating the action. 

“Do you need us to get smaller?” Tubbo cut in, soft voice repeating in the space. They reformed into a thumbs-up before destabilizing into a small stream. He took that as his cue to crouch, scanning the ground for any openings. 

“Right here, Big T!” He got on his hands and knees, precariously balancing the torch in his hand. “It’s cramped, but we can fit.” 

With a grunt, he began to crawl through the tight space. Blackcurrant stayed in front the entire time. The minutes blended together, his exhausted breaths his only metric; after what he assumed to be thousands of gasps, they finally reached a large opening. 

“Oh, shit.” 

The warm torchlight flickered against stone, the room large enough to house them both but significantly tighter than the opening cave. He eyed the stalactites curiously - Tubbo batted his hand away when he tried to reach up and touch one. Blackcurrant seemed most focused on the large river cutting through the cavern. 

“Is this the same river you died in?” Tubbo asked, bending down to the water to touch. He froze at the last second before ripping off his glove - only then did he dip his fingers underneath. 

Blackcurrant vibrated before nodding vigorously. “Y- e- ea -h-” 

“Don’t speak if you don’t have to! Please don’t.” Tubbo shook his fingers off, slightly shivering from the temperature. “That water is really cold- I’m not sure if we can swim through it.” 

“Is it even deep enough to swim in?” Tommy questioned, bending down by his side. He thoughtlessly grabbed a pebble and tossed it into the water. 

It sunk straight down, not straying far from its initial position. He counted ten seconds for it to settle. 

Tubbo peered down at the pebble. “Oh yeah, that’s definitely deep enough. Maybe even too deep. God, this is- this is so fucking dangerous Tommy, we could drown.” 

Ice settled in his veins. For a moment, he could only think of the bright sky and near-overwhelming warmth - a sharp contrast to his cold, stale present. A desperate whine bubbled up his throat; with years of practice strengthening his resolve, he muffled the sound and tried to think of something, anything, to get them out-

“S- to- o o-” 

They both whipped around to Blackcurrant. They appeared irritated, stamping their liquid feet with surprising force. 

“Tr- tr- u u st- t-”

Tommy and Tubbo shared a glance. “Trust?” Tubbo murmured quietly. “Do you want us to trust you?”

They nodded, morphing into a large bubble. He hesitantly looked to Tubbo. 

“What’s the call, Big T?” 

Tubbo grabbed his hand, the slight cold permeating his glove. For a moment, the only thing he could see was his eyes - so cunningly green and sparking with ideas - as they attempted to convey their owner’s thoughts. He focused on the pressure instead. With a heavy exhale, he nodded. Tubbo mirrored the action. 

“Okay, okay-” Tubbo broke the contact hesitantly, glancing one last time- “We’ll trust you. Do what you have to do.” 

They shook ever so slightly, pausing and condensing until- 

His vision swarmed blue. 

*** 

He came to underwater, his surroundings rushing past him at dizzying speeds - all he could make out through the darkness was rocky walls, spires of stone jutting out from below to stab at his underbelly. Yet, strangely, he could breathe. It seemed as though he had a pocket of air surrounding his head, a limited amount of oxygen trapped inside to keep him alive. 

After that realization, he kept his breathing as shallow as possible.

By his side, he recognized the familiar form of Tubbo. He too was awake with eyes blown wide; when he caught his stare, Tubbo merely grinned and shrugged. Around him, the invisible force twisted him out of harm’s way, all the while continuing its feverish pace through the water. 

Suddenly, light burst into his vision. Just above the surface, he could see a bright - slightly cloudy - sky. 

The force continued to pull them through, winding and swerving in tandem with the river. This must be Blackcurrant, he realized - they must have created a sort of bubble around them. Fascination pulled at his thoughts as the scenery blurred up above. 

Finally - after what felt like nearly half an hour of underwater travel - the river grew too shallow for Blackcurrant to continue. Using his hands to press against the smooth stones, he pushed his head up into crisp air. 

As chilling water continued to rip against his legs and sides, he realized they were in the woods. 

Deep green pines swarmed his vision, their needles blanketing the stubby vegetation that barely managed to grow. Cold, near-freezing wind bit at his face, latching onto his wet hair with tenacious claws. Through the thicket, he couldn’t discern anything that had been touched by man. 

He pulled himself out of the river, his clothes completely soaked. 

They were in the wilderness. 

“Well Tubbo,” He grinned, turning just in time to see Tubbo hauling himself up. “We made it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm I personified some water to give them a friend. Yes, this is how story-telling works mmhmm yup-
> 
> Eheh we vibing
> 
> I wonder why my writing ability changes when I shift between fics like. I dunno, I dunno. Maybe I just need to try focusing on different things with this fic? We'll figure it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for getting through this first chapter! I know that it was pretty fluffy and a lot of setup, but I just needed it okay- 
> 
> God the Tommy/Tubbo conflict arc happening right now is genuinely painful so they get to be bros that adventure aight- 
> 
> Also, titles are bullshit and no autocorrect, I did not mean Turbo, shut up. Also also, I'm not super happy with this chapter despite knowing I haven't super attempted something like this before. So rip. But yeah, have fun with this shit, we'll see where it goes,,,


End file.
